


Wouldn’t Change A Thing

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Bedsheets, Falling In Love, Fluff, John’s Pining, M/M, Morning After, Power Taylors, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sharing a Bed, drabble fill, men kissing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: He wouldn’t change a thing about Andy. His Andy, nothing at all. He was perfect, perfectly nuts. A perfect lover, a perfectpartner.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wouldn’t Change A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnicolourRomantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourRomantics/gifts).



> Written for @technicolourromantics and the prompt “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

_Sydney Australia, Late 1983_

Rolling over, John was faced with a sleeping body, snorting softly. Pressing himself deeper into the pillow, a face splitting smile spread its way across the bassist’s face. His blonde fringe dropping into his eyes, John couldn’t help but stifle a giggle.

Laying ever so serene, John awaited Andy’s beaming blues opening onto his form. To sneak a kiss with his guitarist still groggy, blinking rapidly, jaw slack. To thread his calloused fingertips through Andy’s extensions, reeling the guitarist in with a cheeky chuckle.

John loved everything about him. From his endless jokes and monkey faces, to the hundred percent he gave to every show. To every recording, always thrusting himself in deep to make the record a success. For the fight Andy bought the group. The backbone, the drive. Keeping John on his toes, surprising him with romantic moments, keeping their fire alight in and out of the bedroom. In and out of the public eye.

Andy was incredibly generous, kind, easy to get along with. A tough nut to crack… but John had cracked his way through that exterior, delighted to be drawing away at Andy’s sweep sap. Loving everything about him, there wasn’t a single thing John would change about him.

“Johnny?” A bleary yet gruff voice began.

Blindly searching about the bed, the hand on John’s nude shoulder shook him out of his day dream. John immediately leant in, sealing his sweet lips onto Andy’s parted ones; as the guitarist blinked away the harsh pain bought about by the blinding sunlight.

Sensing his pain, John scrambled over Andy to blanket him, pulling the cotton sheet up high over their nude bodies. Sealing Andy in, John let his lips trail across his profound collarbone, grinding ever so lightly against Andy. Feeling him stir.

“Well, isn’t _that_ a way to be woken up, huh, JT?”

Hearing the smirk in that gravely voice, John turned back to face him. Cocking a brow, the bassist said nothing before planting his hands on Andy’s chest, shuffling lower and lower down his petite frame. Andy gasped sharply, John was giggling around him as he took the guitarist into his wide mouth. A series of colourful language followed, John smirked. He sucked.

He wouldn’t change a thing about Andy. His Andy, nothing at all. He was perfect, perfectly nuts. A perfect lover, a perfect _partner_.

Raising back up to his forearms, John grinned an ever so cheeky grin before swiping at his lips. The sly cock of Andy’s brow, however blissed out now that he may seem, could only draw John in closer. He leant down, pressing his lips hotly to Andy’s parted ones. Panting softly into his mouth.


End file.
